Prior art power assisted steering arrangements for marine propulsion units are illustrated for purposes of example in the Pierson U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,460, issued Sept. 6, 1960; in the Cadwallader U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,886, issued Aug. 28, 1962; and in the Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,833, issued Jan. 4, 1972.
Attention is also directed to the Borst U.S. patent application Ser. No. 953,566, filed Oct. 28, 1978, titled "Inboard-Outboard Driving Mechanism Including A Hydraulically Assisted Steering System," and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to the Borst et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,102, issued Oct. 18, 1977; the Borst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,568, issued Nov. 27, 1973; and the Post U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,722; issued Mar. 3, 1959.